Time to our Selves
by Crystaldemy9
Summary: sometimes you have to ask before running of for a trip around the world.


_Rawr for one shorts, this is for a lovely friend on DeviantART, hope you like it Autu-chan _

_**Tales of symphonia and this characters being to namco,only the plot of this story is mine**_

* * *

Lloyd was surprised that Kratos had agreed to this…trip. Well it wasn't much of a trip, they'd gone as far into the Isalia Forest as they could and set up a little camp next to a stream.

But that wasn't the point; the point was it was juts Kratos and himself there, and despite feeling a little nervous, being alone with his biological father for a very rare occasion; Lloyd was having fun, especially when Kratos slipped into the river while fishing for food.

It was Raine who said they spend some time together, at first Kratos declined but after MUCH persistence Lloyd convinced Kratos to go camping with him; Purely on the grounds that it could count as training.

So here they were, two day's into the camping trip. Only one night to go then they were heading back home. And to tell the truth Lloyd really didn't want to go back.

It was quiet in the clearing by the stream; there had been no monsters in the area at all, and the Air was clean and for the first time, that Lloyd could remember Kratos was Smiling at him, a full smile, Proud and happy; the older mans eyes sparkled with something Lloyd couldn't think what….Love?

"Hey….uh dad?" Lloyd snapped out of his daze, they had been silent for a while, it was nearly night fall and the two men had just finished the dinner.

Kratos looked up from the fire he had just lit.

"Yes Lloyd?" Lloyd shifted a little, he had nothing to say, he just wanted to break the silence.

"Um…." The Teen scratched the back of his head. Kratos looked concerned

"Is everything alright?" Kratos dusted himself off and sat next to his son,

"I…. almost don't want to go back" Lloyd felt embarrassed now, he should have just kept his mouth shut, Kratos thought for a moment.

"That's fine by me Lloyd, but wouldn't you be cold and lonely living out here by your self?" Kratos tilted his head to the side.

"No, that's not what I meant" Lloyd said irritated "I was just….lets go off together! Just us! We'll get that boat and sail round the world! Not a care in the world…and no one would tell us where to go or what to do!" Lloyd got exited at his idea; it would be fun he and Kratos both knew that.

Kratos smiled at the thought, he would love to follow Lloyds dream but one of them had to be mature about it.

"And what about the others, you just plan to leave them high and dry? And what about Dirk?" Kratos sighed "as much as I would love to go along with you one that Lloyd, It would be foolish…." Lloyd looked down dismayed, Kratos was right, as usual, Kratos noticed this, and put his hand on Lloyds back to comfort him.

"But…." Lloyd turned his head up nearly head butting Kratos on the nose, who himself had a rafter odd smile on his face. "If we tell them first…." Lloyd couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You…you mean?" Lloyd felt himself smile from ear to ear.

Kratos smiled "after tonight and we've gone home and packed what we need we'll tell them what we're doing" Kratos winked at Lloyd "but only if you good from now till tomorrow"

Lloyd couldn't help himself. He hugged Kratos, nearly knocking the wind out of the older man.

"You mean we can do it tomorrow" Lloyd was crying now. Kratos smiled.

"Yes, Lloyd, and I've seen a ship for sale in Izoold, tip-top condition and it's a good price"

The rest of the night was spent laughing talking and deciding on a name for their ship, which didn't take long, since they both at the same time said 'Anna'. By the time they finished it was gone midnight and Lloyd had fallen asleep with his head on Kratos' lap. The fire long since burnt out.

Kratos was still wide awake, running his hand through Lloyd's hair and humming a soothing song. He looked up at the stars and closed his eyes.

"_Yes' _he thought _'Anna, thank you. I'm so happy I've got a second chance.'_ Lloyd shifted and muttered something in his sleep catching Kratos' attention.

"hm, it seems… that this will the greatest of our adventures yet" Kratos sighed smiling.


End file.
